


Justice in a Time of Politics

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order
Genre: M/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam stops by for a drink. Post-ep for 19.13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice in a Time of Politics

**Author's Note:**

> Post-ep for 19.13 [Crimebusters]. With bonus Adam Schiff! Because it's terrible to mention Adam and then not show him, am I right?

Adam invites himself to Jack’s office when he gets back from Zimbabwe. He sits on Jack’s couch and nods when Jack holds up a tumbler. “Just a nip.” Adam shifts and adjusts his jacket. “Saw your press release on the recruitment center case.”

Jack smirks as he hands Adam his scotch. “Came to tell me to knock it off?”

“Came to say I’m impressed.” Adam sips his scotch and clears his throat. “You took a bath on it.”

“Not the first time.” Jack grins at Adam’s exasperated look. “Would you rather have justice or some hot head who just wants to lock people up?”

“You keep believing in justice, someone else will do the locking up.”

“You believed in justice.”

Adam waves a hand dismissively. “I’m a foolish old man.”

Jack chuckles. “You keep telling yourself that. Doesn’t make—” a knock on the door interrupts. “Come in!” Jack calls.

Mike walks in, files in one hand, briefcase under his arm. “I’m on my way out. Just wanted to—oh, sorry.” Mike gives Jack and Adam an apologetic look. “Didn’t realize…” he trails off.

Jack holds back a smile as Mike’s eyes widen. “Adam Schiff, Mike Cutter.”

“I remember,” Adam says, a touch of indignation in his tone. He gives Mike a squinting once-over as he stands. “You were a pain in the ass.”

Mike blinks. “Not quite the impression I was hoping I left.”

Adam points at Jack. “He was a pain in the ass, too.”

“I’m in good company then,” Mike responds.

Adam makes a sound between clearing his throat and laughing. “Parental curse,” he says, and Jack laughs.

Mike looks at them each in turn. “I don’t—”

“Someday you’ll have a kid just like you,” Jack explains. “You’re my revenge for what I did to Adam.”

“Ulcers. Hair loss. Migraines.” Adam lists off. “It was like steering a truck with a bad axel.”

“That’s…” Mike tries to pick the right word. “It’s good to know he used to be worse,” he finally says.

Adam smiles. “He’s done all right.”

“Haven’t been disbarred,” Jack says.

“You got close,” Adam reminds.

“And look at me now.” Jack waves a hand to take in the office.

“I’m getting out of here,” Mike says. “Wouldn’t want my high opinion of Jack to be ruined.” Mike shakes Adam’s hand. “It was a pleasure.”

“Sure,” Adam agrees. He lets go of Mike’s hand and looks him over again. “Murder by perjury,” He says with a nod. “Impressive.”

Mike beams. “Thank you.” Mike looks at Jack. “See you in the morning.”

“Have a good night, Mike.” Jack watches him leave and turns back to Adam to find himself at the receiving end of a smirk. “What?”

Adam folds himself back into the couch and gives a rumbling sigh. “You’ve gotten more subtle.”

“Oh?” Jack asks and sits in a chair.

“Coy never suited you,” Adam says. “You’re too blunt.”

Jack grins. “About a year,” he tells Adam. “Not the smartest thing I’ve ever done.”

“Not the dumbest,” Adam replies. “I’ve been looking. You slapped him down in open court.” Adam smiles. “You’ll be fine.”

“You think so?” Jack doesn’t mean for the question to carry weight, but he can feel the pressure he puts into the room.

“I don’t support people I don’t think can do the job well,” Adam says after a pause. “If I thought you were playing politics, I wouldn’t be sitting here.”

“The line’s thinner than I thought it was,” Jack confesses. “Every other question has an angle now.”

Adam waves a hand dismissively. “You’ll be fine.” He points towards Jack’s door. “Keep Cutter around. He’ll keep you honest.”

Jack looks at the door, almost expecting Mike to appear. “You think so?”

“Every DA needs some pain in the ass who forgets that justice doesn’t always get handed out fairly. You have one of those, it keeps you honest.”

Jack looks into his glass and swirls his scotch. “Thanks, Adam.”

“Give me another quarter-inch.” Adam holds out his glass.

“Sure,” Jack says and stands to get the refill.


End file.
